Trapped in an Elevator
by Insanity rise
Summary: What would happen if two random Naruto characters and a surprise guest were stuck in a dark elevator for an hour? Chaos! Join the cast of Naruto as each one is put to the test!
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity rise: Hiya peeps! It's been a long time…way too long. I'm sorry I've been off this site for like ever, but life is keeping me insanely busy…I have a very hard time finding any time at all to write on my stories during the week, but I think I'll start trying to get some stuff done over the weekends. It's going to be some slow moving, but hopefully it will be something. Anyway, I just thought I'd introduce you to a crazy new idea I had. I know I need to finish my other stories, but this one is something I feel I have to write! Anyway, some of you know me as an insane humor writer, and if you don't know, I love writing humor stories! It's a chance for me to be less descriptive and more random! Yay! So I'm going to start this little project I like to call "Trapped in an Elevator", sit back and relax and give you a few details on what insanity is soon to come…hehe**

**Naruto characters: Trapped in an Elevator**

**Introduction**

Alright first of all, let me tell you about my new idea. Trapped in an Elevator will be a series of one chapter humor stories with one common theme. I will take two Naruto characters at random (and a surprise guest) and put them in a lovely little stopped elevator for an hour. Yeah me. These characters are picked at random from a pretty little cardboard box, unless I find a pair I feel I must quite about. And so know, these will be random, idiotic and completely stupid! I'm sure someone has written something like this before, but I can't resist! Also, I'd like your help with this! If you have any ideas for surprise guests you must let me know! The surprise characters could be anyone from Darth Vader to Elmo to another Naruto character, so watch out! Oh, but just to remind you I will not write about political characters or celebrities…but Tom Cruise is an exception…JUST KIDDING!XD, so don't ask. And, if I like your idea, I'll add that person to the list! I'm gonna try and see if I can get through every character so splee! Here' let me give you guys a list and tell me who I need to add please.

**Naruto Characters**

**Leaf: **Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Anko, Third Hokage, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Tsunade, Shizune, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Gai, Gekkou Hayete, Konohamaru and friends, Yoroi, Misumi(would they be counted here?)

**Sound:** Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaru, Sakon (Ukon), Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Dosu, Zaku, Kin

**Sand: **Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Baki

**Mist:** Haku, Zabuza, Inari, Tazuna

**Akatsuki: **Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Akatsuki leader, Sasori

**Surprise Guests**

((Okay this is going to be a long list))

Spongebob Squarepants, Gary(the snail), Patrick Star, Plankton, Darth Vader, Dora the Explorer, **Tillitah, **Elmo, Blue(Blues clues), Tarzan, Mickey Mouse, Pinocchio, Cosmo, Timmy Turner, Mr. Crocker, The Avatar, Bloo(fosters), Cheese(fosters), Kappa Mikey, Annie(Anniepopokios), Ronald McDonald, The Burger King Hand Puppet guy…, Mr. Rogers, Billy and Mandy, Waffle, Strawberry Shortcake, Barbie and Ken

**And even more special! Some extra game characters!**

Vincent Valentine, Sora, Axel and Roxas, Moogles! (I need more of these)

Also, there will be strange random props popping out of nowhere. I will not tell you what these are…they are surprises!

Okay, that's about all I can think of right now. If you have any suggestions just pm me or leave them in your review. Thankies! Now, onto the insanity!YAY!

**Alright, here's a quick preview of the first three which will be coming soon!(**this will be updated each time I finish one and I will construct a list here as well

**Round 1 COMPLETE!**

Akatsuki Leader and Orochimaru

Surprise guest: Annie (Anniepopokios)

**Round 2**

Kabuto and Sasuke

Surprise guest: Cheese

**Round 3**

Kiba and Inari

Surprise guest: Darth Vader

Happy reading! Don't forget to review!


	2. Round 1: Oro, Akatsuki Leader, and Annie

**Insanity rise: Hiya! I'm happy to tell you that my new story is now up! Here's the first session of "Trapped in an Elevator" where we will throw The leader of the dreadful Akatsuki and our favorite Snake Nin Orochimaru into an elevator along with an insane Fan fiction user known as Anniepopokios, but we'll call this crazy lady Annie. Some of you may know her from Anniepopokios's story, "The Sound Village Needs Therapy". Please read as chaos is ensured, and Review or Annie will send her dancing spinach after you! Sorry if this is OOC, and to tell you about the wonderful Akatsuki dude. I'm following a stupid reference from a video series I saw on called "Fun with Akatsuki" so please don't flame me about it. Thank you! I really hope you find this funny and that you'll follow me in my trapping people, so yeah!**

**Trapped in an elevator session 1**

**Akatsuki Leader and Orochimaru with Annie**

"What the-"

Orochimaru looked around with a bewildered expression, finding himself in a small dark place. He had no clue what had happened, and why he was suddenly no longer in the Sound village. He tried to remember what he'd been doing when he'd been brought to this shadowy place. He pondered it for a moment, and then the gloomy images began to come back to him.

_Orochimaru sat conformably in his favorite chair with a bowl of popcorn, watching his all time favorite soap opera(because he does so love those things). He giggled with glee as the commercials ended and he prepared for an hour of tears, dilemmas, and plastic surgery, that is "General Hospital."_

_Then suddenly, just as the screen showed the title image, there was a flash of light then the power went out. Orochimaru groaned, devastated that he would miss the beginning of the show, and hurried to try and turn the TV on. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt strong hands seize him and before he knew it…his world went black…_

Now he was here, here in this foul place. And all he wanted to do was watch his favorite TV show! Was that so much to ask? He was missing it just to be in some dark, crowded space. Then suddenly, he heard the sound of a door opening, and before he knew it, there was a cry and two people fell onto him.

"Sasuke," he cried out in the darkness, a warm feeling overcoming him, "I knew you-"

"What the heck!" an agitated voice broke him from his fantasy. He opened his closed eyes to find himself staring into the face of a blonde haired girl, whom he could barely see in the darkness. A pair of wolf ears perked atop her hair, and he heard the swishing of a cat tail. The girl gave him a wide smile, and suddenly, there was a flash of light following a slight click. Spots of color flashed before Orochimaru's eyes, and he shook his head to rid of the bright colors.

"Get off of me," he growled, shoving the girl off of his surprised body. The girl gave a startled sigh, bumping into another figure.

"Watch it," the shadowy man barked, "you're going to ruin my hair!"

"Oh shut it," The girl growled, giving the other man a shove and clearing a nice little spot for herself to sit on the floor. Silence followed, a tension unbearable, for each had the same question. Who were these people?

"So," the girl chirped, another bright flash filling the room, "what's going on?"

Before she could answer, a voice echoed through the room, which sounded as though it were coming from some loud speaker.

"Hello peeps," the voice was chipper and cheery, " and welcome! You three are the first to be accepted into an enjoying little exercise! Congratulations! Look around you and see, you're trapped in an elevator! The doors will not open until an hour has passed sooo you must "chat" with your comrades until then! Have fun!"

Silence followed, and Orochimaru looked around, wondering who could have pulled this on him. Trapped in an elevator for an hour? With people he didn't even know? Missing his soap? This was terrible, and it was dark in here, but he could swear he almost felt something crawling around his feet. He jumped slightly.

"Hiya," the girl smiled, waving as though the two men were miles away, "how are you today? My name's Annie and I'm a therapist! I like ice cream!"

"Annie," Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "and who are you?"

The other man chuckled in reply.

"Who am I you ask? I am the great, the awesome, the talented, the amazing, the fantastic, the smart, the bold, the gorgeous, Akatsuki Leader!"  
There was another bright flash.

"Akatsuki Leader you say," Orochimaru growled, remembering his time with the Akatsuki, "well then, I am Orochimaru the most intelligent Snake nin."

"Oh," Annie cheered. Another flash.

((Now, that the introductions are over, we will switch to a quicker, easier to write format))

**Orochimaru**: will you stop that cursed flashing!

**Annie:** no, it's my camera! I must have photos in case I am kidnapped and people need to know who took me! Oh,and I'm a dedicated scrap booker!"

**Akatsuki Leader:** Well quite taking em or I'll break you're camera!

**Annie:** Wait a minute! You're the famed Orochimaru! OMG! I must have your picture!

Flash

**Orochimaru**: Cut that out:(

**Annie**: sigh TT

**Akatsuki Leader:** can we not just sit here in silence!

**Annie**: fine.

**Orochimaru**: fine.

two minutes later

**Orochimaru**: ah! I think there's something crawling on my leg…

**Annie**: OH!THERE YOU ARE! OH MY PRECIOUS DANCING SPINACH! I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU! BUT YOU CAME HOME! OH I'M SO HAPPY!

Annie grabs strange squirming spinach and begins hugging it like there's no tomorrow which there may not be if she continues strangling the spinach like she is

**Orochimaru**: O.O

**Akatsuki Leader:** O.o

**Annie**: what's with the looks?

**Orochimaru**: what is that thing?

**Annie**: Oh this hugs strange tiny green vegetable This is my dancing spinach of course!

**Orochimaru**: still O.O

**Annie**: they are my pets! They go wherever I go! Only in my rush to get here, I seemed to have lost them! But now they are back!

**Akatsuki Leader:** they?

strange scuffling noise fills the room

**Akatsuki Leader and Orochimaru:** O.o

**Annie**: COME MY MINIONS! MWAHAHAHA!

room is suddenly filled with wriggling spinach, which scream and squirm on the floor like something possessed.

**Orochimaru**: hugs onto Akatsuki Leader NO!I'm too young to die! There are so many soap opera's I haven't watched!

**Akatsuki Leader:** --;;

**Annie**:Oh there's nothing to be afraid of! In fact, you guys wanna here our rap?We've been working very hard on it?

**Orochimaru**:O

Suddenly there is an explosion of light, and Annie is standing up with tiny wriggling spinach rolling around all over the floor, holding a microphone. The spinach are all equipped with gangsta attire and "bling" along with their owner, who wears a shirt reading "OMG lyke it's Annie! The ninja can only stare in awe as the crazy woman began screaming words into the microphone, which blared through the small space. The spinach rolled around on the floor with insanity, suddenly finding amusement in "sucking" on Orochimaru's shoes. Orochimaru let out a shrill squeak as the green "things" bit onto his shoe and licked his toes. The "gorgeous" Akatsuki Leader could only roll his eyes. The horrifying music continued on and on, Annie singing as though she'd been doing so for years, and she had. The terrible lyrics were too TERRIBLE for me to write down because I don't want to have to rate this story any higher so I'm sorry if you wanted to hear them…sickos….

Finally, Annie stopped, out of breath.

**Annie**: How was that? I've been working on it for awhile and I' thinking about giving the spinach a solo number, but what do you think?

**Orochimaru**: X.X

**Annie**: what was that look forsmacks no sleeping on the job! Come on I want some input!

**Akatsuki Leader:** That was very…colorful…:o

**Annie**: Thank you! At least someone likes it! Hey! Markie, Billy-jo, Frankie-bob, quit chewing on that guys toes!

**Markie, Billy-jo, Frankie-bob:** hisssssssssss

**Annie**: SIT BOYS!

**Markie, Billy-jo, Frankie-bob:** Hissssslets go and joins other spinach who are still rolling

**Annie**: there you go!pats perplexed Orochimaru on the head

**Orochimaru**: O.o

**Akatsuki Leader**: you have names for them? points at screaming spinach with disgust

**Annie**: Why of course! How would you feel if you didn't have a real name!

**Akatsuki Leader:** I don't….

**Annie** O.O okay…well….HOW ABOUT I INTRODUCE THEM ALL!

**Orochimaru and Akatsuki leader:** No No! That;s okay you don't have to-

**Annie**: Okay I will since you asked so nicely! Starting with that one over there points there Mary-lynn, Kali-Poll, Jimmy-Jim, Billy-toe, Wally-Wacka, Sallya-Sacka, Sackam-Backam, Filly-Ginny, Tally-Rally, Joe-Smoe, Killer-Driller, Willer-Miller, Till-Skill, Harry-Barry, Barry-Jerry, then there's his cousin Rilly-Karry and his sister Pilly-Mary and his uncle Dilly-Carey and-"

**Orochimaru**: THAT'S ENOUGH!

**Annie**: You don't have to be so rude!

**Spinach**: hissss

**Orochimaru**: I'm tired of you're stupid rambling and spinach sucking my shoe! I want to watch General Hospital!

**Annie**: Well we don't always get what we want (except for smurfs they always get what they want as long as the movie company will pay for it…stupid con artists!)

**Orochimaru**: would you just be quiet!

**Annie**: THAT'S IT! SPINACH! SIK EM BOYS!

**Orochimaru and Akatsuki Leader:** AHHH!

Spinach suddenly jump at the two ninja and begin biting them, licking them, and pulling their hair…poor Oro.

**Akatsuki Leader**: NOO! MAH BEAUTIFUL HAIR:o

**Orochimaru**: Oh Kabuto, why didn't I ever tell you how much I loved you! ;(

Then suddenly, there is a bright light and from the side of the room, a door opens, silencing Annie's mad laughter and the Spinachs' screaming. The same voice as before is heard.

Voice: Congratulations! You three have survived an hour with eachother!I hope you enjoyed your experience! Have a nice day!

And before you could say "pop" Orochimaru and the Akatsuki Leader dashed down the hall, spinac still clinging to them, and were free. Annie just stood there dumbfounded.

"I want ice cream," she whined, scooping up the last of her spinach in her arms, "let's go get some now!" 

As for Orochimaru, after an hour of pulling spinach from his body and combing out his prize hair, he sat down to catch the last of his soaps. However, he didn't realize that his timing was a little off…The second he turned on the tv a certain "person" appeared on screen. His eyes bulged and he let out a squeak of surprise, falling to the floor and clutching his neck as though he couldn't breath. For on the screen, a woman sat at a makeshift desk, with tiny squirming greens things flooding over the floor.

"Hello," she gave a stupid smile, "and welcome to our new program! Soaps have been cancelled as of now! So welcome to THERAPY WITH ANNIE!"

X.X

_Insanity rise: Okay, I know that was pretty stupid!XD But don't worry, they'll just get funnier and funnier! And don't forget to send me your suggestions! Now review or Annie will send her spinach after you!Mwahahahahahahaha!_


End file.
